At the present time, roof waterproofing membranes used in flat commercial and industrial roofing applications are secured around the periphery of the roof deck by means of mechanical fasteners through the waterproofing membrane, in combination with adhesives and flashing materials. Such applications result in disengagement, puncturing, tearing or otherwise damaging the waterproofing membrane and flashing when the waterproofing membrane billows as a result of wind-uplift forces, a condition associated with changes in atmospheric pressure. Expansion and contraction of the waterproofing membrane and flashing, due to temperature changes, can result in loosening of the waterproofing membrane and flashing from the periphery of the roof deck. The net result is that the roofing application ultimately fails.